More Than Just Drugs
by Broken Hearted Bible
Summary: Gin - a crazed heroin addict - decides to crash a party at the city's finest restaurant: the Baratie. After being kicked out with a still empty stomach, he is saved by the person he least expects. Warnings inside.


What is this? Another story?

Hey, guys, or girl, or both, or other - what's up? It's been forever, I know. But, I actually plan on writing more of this story.

It's a One Piece AU. The couple is Sanji/Gin and there will be lots of warnings.

Warnings: drug abuse, violence, yaoi, and more.

* * *

><p>Dirty hands grasped and pulled at the tattered and gray fabric of his ratty coat in an attempt at keeping warm and the wind buffed and pushed him in every other direction. His spiky, greasy brown-black hair whipped and swayed from it's confines of his gray and black striped headband.<p>

'Damn, this weather. Usually living by the ocean is warmer than this!' His thoughts drifted off as he found he was finally basking in the light of his destination:

The Baratie.

He could hear the laughter and idle chatter of all the rich and snobby people inside, to busy with their own stuck-up lives to care about anyone other than themselves.

A low growl escaped his chapped lips as he pulled a flintlock pistol from it's resting spot in his sock and strolled up to the front doors. He pushed the heavy wood doors open to reveal a man standing there in front of a large crowd of people - who were too busy listening to him rather than the ratty looking man standing in the door way with a gun - who was apparently telling a joke.

"-So, I walked up to him and said -"

His sentence was cut short by a bullet to his heart.

Everyone either gasped or screamed as they backed away as he casually strolled through the parting crowd to a vacant table where he promptly sat himself down and rested his bent legs on the pristine white tablecloth. He could hear murmurs and whispers of "Isn't he the crazed drug addict that's been walking around as a free man?" and "Wasn't he in jail before?"

"...Bring me food. Anything... This is a mess joint, ain't it?"

A fairly large man - with a heavy biker 'stache going on - walked up to him in a calm fashion and proceeded to put on a disgustingly fake, over the top, sheen of a "smile" and continued to say:

"Welcome, Squid-Face."

A man with outrageously disgusting taste in haircuts gasped, as did many others.

"What! What'd he say?"

The brown haired man shoved his empty hand onto his pocket and sneered, "I'm only saying this once more, so listen... I'm a customer. Bring me food!"

"That cook is dead meat," he heard one man say as they watched in awe and fear.

"Pardon, Mon Sewer, but... Can you pay?" The large cook placed a hand on his stubble covered head and tilted his head from side to side and the drug addict wondered vaguely if this cook's chin was where the top of his head should be.

"...! You take lead?" He asked as the cook leaned close enough for him to easily place the gun to his forehead.

"You don't got money?"

"!"

The gun flew from his hand as he was caught by surprise by a sudden fist that was brought down heavily on his side, causing the chair to shatter from beneath him.

"Hooray!" The rich snobs cheered.

"If you can't pay... You ain't a customer!"

"Yay, Patty!"

"Go, Patty! Finish that scum!"

"Ugh..." The man groaned and gripped his stomach from his crouched position on the floor. He wobbled a bit from the sudden wave of exhaustion from the lack of food.

Someone called to Patty: "Hey, Chef, his stomach's growling!"

"...! Idiot... That was a fart. Just gimme a little food, eh?" Ge was visibly shaking now, but he didn't really care. He was too hungry to think straight, much.

"You're no customer! So get lost!" Patty hollered. He proceeded to kick the starving man in the stomach as he began ranting a bit. "Customers are a restaurants life and blood! I wouldn't give yesterday's rice to a penniless street thug like you!"

"Oof! Arg...!" Another swift kick to his chest sent him sprawling to the ground, coughing up blood.

Patty made a big show of a curtsy. "Dear customers! Please! Enjoy your meals!" He then grabbed the bloody man off the floor and to the back door where he tossed him roughly into the dim alley.

He groaned in agony as the twisting pain in his stomach as it growled for food.

A soft clunk of a plate being set in front of him made him look up, to find it was true. A blonde chef sat down beside him and leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette to light up.

"Eat." He said simply.

"!" The groaning of his stomach roared louder at the sight before him. "Food!" He quickly sat up and grabbed the plate full of fried rice, turning away from his savior to hide his tears of joy. "I'm not worthy! I never... Ever... Tasted nothin' so delicious!" He paused his ravenous eating long enough to pull his large headband over his eyes in hope to further hide his streaming eyes. "Better'n I deserve, certain it is!" He got out between shoveling the food into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "I thought I was a gonner! A dead man,for sure!"

The kind chef smiled widely, the have spent smoke between his teeth. "Good, eh?"

Once he was done - every grain of rice cleaned from the plate - he chugged down the contents of the glass and sighed in relief.

"By the way, what's your name?" The chef stubbed out his nub of a cigarette only to reach into his pocket and pull out another one.

"I'm Gin. Just your local flunkie." He sighed again and turned around to face the blonde. "Might I ask yours? Or does a high-class person as yourself doesn't want to be involved with a loser like me?"

The blonde removed the cigarette from between his lips and blow out a cloud of smoke, "I'm Sanji."

"Sanji... My thanks. You saved my life. That grub was fine." A rare smile grew on Gin's bloody lips, "Can I come and eat again?"

A similar smile broke out on Sanji's face as well, "Any time."

Gin turned, preparing to leave when the cook's voice stopped him.

"Good luck, Gin."

"..." Gin turned back around and tugged his headband down to cover his eyes again out of pure instinct as he felt tears piddling at his eyes. "You're gonna catch heck now... For giving me a free meal."

"What?" Sanji brought he foot down hard, shattering the plate, spoon, and glass into pieces and kicked the ground to scatter them every which way. "Free meal? Where's the proof?" The large smile from earlier spread across his face and he spoke.

Gin bowed down low on his hands and knees in gratitude as the tears overflowed and cascaded down his cheeks. He took in a sharp intake of breath when he felt a hand rest gently on top of hid head.

"Stay out of trouble, Gin." The light pressure was gone and Gin look up just in time to see Sanji cast one last look at the druggie before disappearing back into the Baratie.

Gin smiled. He had a feeling they would be meeting again real soon.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I might have the next chapter out in a few weeks, but updates will be slow after that. Schoo, starts on September 1st.<p>

Aslo, check out my fictionpress,com account. My username is Z. Alexia

Thanks!

-Emile


End file.
